Kazoku no Ai
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: Family Love. Riza was going to be a little late for dinner, but just in time for them to eat together. A short, fluffy one-shot about the Mustang family and Royai. Set years after the events of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.


**Kazoku no Ai**

They were driving home after a trip to the new Central Library.

"So your mom's not going to be home until late tonight, and I was thinking that we could eat out, but we have leftovers in the fridge."

He looked over at her while waiting for the people to cross.

She smiled. "We can eat at home, I like talking to you in peace and quiet."

His foot stepped on the gas and they passed by the restaurant crowded with guests and waiters. "It's settled then," He glanced over and grinned. "You're having dinner with Fuhrer Roy Mustang!"

She let out a quiet sigh and the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

"You're just like your mother." He said, and it was true. She was just like Riza in every way possible. Her gentle brown eyes, calming voice, and small actions mimicked her mom perfectly. The only thing different was her shoulder length ebony hair that was the same color as her father's.

"And you're just like my father." She countered jokingly.

He laughed.

"I am your father."

…

When they arrived home, they took their shoes off, greeted and pet Black Hayate, and started setting the table.

"What are we eating?" She asked as they set bowls down on the table.

Roy scratched the back of his head. "We have leftover rice, curry and….steamed vegetables."

She eyed him and saw that he had an unpleasant look on his face.

"Daddy, mom said to eat your veggies."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah okay." When he looked back at her, he saw his signature smirk on her face.

Roy Mustang was wrong. Their daughter had much more of his traits and personality than he thought.

….

The phone rang while they were in the middle of discussing the basics of flame alchemy. Their eyes glanced at each other before he rose to pick it up.

"This is Roy Mustang."

She watched him and immediately knew it was her mother when his eyes brightened.

"Oh you're on your way here?"

She smiled, guessing right. Her father always looked and sounded happier whenever it was mom. If it was Uncle Armstrong, then he would look annoyed or if it was anyone else from work, he would look serious.

After a few more seconds of talking, he set down the phone and sat back down.

"Mom's coming in a few minutes."

"I heard," She shoved a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"Eat your veggies."

…

The doorbell rang fifteen minutes later and both father and daughter rose to open door.

"Welcome back!" They greeted excitedly.

Both grins made the person at the entryway smile, her brown eyes twinkling.

"I'm home."

It suddenly felt like the whole house was at peace. Her voice filled the room and it was then that Roy and his daughter felt refreshed. Riza's presence was just that calming.

"What's for dinner?" She asked while removing her military boots and jacket. Black Hayate bounded towards her and she leaned down to pet him.

"Leftover," The girl replied. "I'm going to prepare you some!" She ran back to the table, purposely pushing her father closer to her.

Roy stumbled headfirst and caught himself. He smiled when she stood back up, Black Hayate following after their daughter.

"Hello Colonel."

"Lieutenant, it's nice to see you again. How was training?"

She sighed. "The usual, all targets were hit respectively."

He took a few steps forward and took his wife in his arms.

"Of course, I'm not surprised." He whispered in her ear.

She immediately relaxed in his hold. Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in to peck his lips.

"Mom let's eat!" A voice said in the dining room.

They let go of each other and Roy stole another kiss on her forehead.

"We're coming!"

….

They sat there, talking, and eating, and laughing. Their love for one another was resounding and intensifying as each day passes. It was in those moments where their minds and souls were truly happy.

* * *

 _The end. Or maybe the end of the beginning..._

 _Thank you so,so much for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Until then,_

 _Sayonara! (^_^)_


End file.
